<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sober Up by TeethFarie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947708">Sober Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeethFarie/pseuds/TeethFarie'>TeethFarie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Julian’s Kinky Escapades [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Hand Jobs, Light Praise Kink, Multi, Watersports, alternatively titled ‘Julian sends a booty call via crow’</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeethFarie/pseuds/TeethFarie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood thrums in Julian’s ears before flooding south and his body feels like it’s been set alight. Perhaps it was lingering embarrassment, though with your soft hands pressed against him, he couldn’t bring himself to care.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice/Julian Devorak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Julian’s Kinky Escapades [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sober Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As always, gender neutral reader.<br/>Enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was no doubt in your mind where you’d find Julian. The night was young and the smell of fresh rain dripping off of blooming flowers was exquisite. Well, that was before you approached the south end. Then the smell turned sour, reeked of something spoiled and despair. You imagined that Julian would believe he fit right in. Nestled between dark, looming structures is the warm haven of the Rowdy Raven; a mysterious pub for a mysterious crowd. You can hear the loud cheers and crashing barstools from outside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a huff you push the doors open, heavy wood and rusted metal plaques. Warm orange hues dance across the pub, moths fluttering around the fizzing lightbulbs. Your eyes scan for a tall redhead, flicking from table to table until you spot him, hunched over a tankard. Well, more like a handful of tankards. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Julian!” You call and his head jerks up, a bright smile spreading across his cheeks. He calls your name with excitement and waves you over with a gloved hand. “What a sight for a sore eye!” Julian tugs you into the booth, pressing you close against his side. He smells of bitter ink and booze. You crack a smile and tug his ear playfully. You chuckle at his dramatic whine. “What are you doing here alone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julian relaxes back into the worn leather booth, the fabric creaking under the shifted weight. “Waiting for my favorite magician, of course.” He grins, toothy and quirked. “Yeah, well I got your note,” you wave the rolled paper in your hand in front of his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your evening was interrupted by the screeching caw of a familiar crow. Malak flew into your window before pecking at the glass, demanding entry. You rushed over, tripping over small, knitted snake sweaters before hastily unlocking the window and throwing it open. “Malak!” You gasped. Was something wrong? He drops a scroll from his talons onto the floor, settling down on the window sill and preening his ruffled feathers with an irritated trill. You bend down and pick up the scroll, unrolling it to scan your eyes over yellowed paper and scrawled black ink. You can tell it’s from Julian, you just can’t read his drunken handwriting. It’s sloppy and smeared with his telltale signature at the bottom, along with crudely drawn figures you only assume are supposed to be the two of you with a dozen hearts surrounding their heads. You sigh, heavy and long.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You thwack Julian over the head with the scroll. “I can’t read your handwriting, dummy!” You scold, smacking him a few more times for good measure. He hunches his shoulder and shields his head. “Ow! Hey-“ Julian snatched the scroll from you. “I'll have you know my handwriting is perfectly eligible!” He huffs, unrolling the paper and scanning his eyes over the chicken scratch. Slowly his eyebrows furrow and he mumbles concernedly under his breath. Your eyebrows quirk and you cross your arms while Julian struggles to make out his own writing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julian flushes, tossing the paper aside. “Well! Nothing’s ever perfect.” He throws an arm over your shoulder, silken cotton rubbing against your side. “Uh huh.” A sly grin spreads across your face in response. You find it endearing, even with his shitty handwriting and even shittier sketches. He wrote for you in a rickety pub and sent it through a crow, how more romantic could it get? “How drunk were you when you wrote that?” You ponder, running your finger over the cool condensation of a water pitcher, ice clinking subtly. At least he tried to sober up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm,” Julian starts counting on his fingers before snorting. “Bah, doesn’t matter! You’re here now, my dear and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>what matters.” He waggles his brows and turns to take a swig from his tankard. You rub between your eyebrows. “You know I don’t like when you drink too much.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That seems to coax Julian to set the tankard aside. “Ah, sorry dear..” He sighs, fingers rubbing soothing circles in your arm. An idea brews in your skull. “How about this,” you reach forward and wrap your fingers around the pitcher's handle, pouring crystalline water into a glass. “Finish drinking this and I’ll give you a reward.” You hum, soft and rumbling as you push the glass to him, dampness smearing against the wooden table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julian perks at the idea of a reward, heart fluttering in his broad chest. “What kind of reward?” He questions, running his pointer finger across the rim of the glass. Your lips stretch into a devious smirk. “The kind you get in a dirty alley.” Sultry and ravenous tones drip from your hushed voice, sending a chill up Julian’s spine. “That’s my </span>
  <em>
    <span>favorite </span>
  </em>
  <span>kind of reward,” Julian slurs, grabbing the glass and downing it with a few gulps. He comes back gasping and licks his lips. “Finished.” Julian quips triumphantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You click your tongue. “Ah, ah, ah, the whole pitcher.” You correct, pulling the glass from his grip to fill it again. Julian shifts in his seat. “Oh, I knew it wouldn’t be that easy..” he groans, taking the glass back when you top it off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes a few more refills until the pitcher is empty and Julian is buzzing in his seat, water drops pooling in the corners of his lips. You kiss them away and you’re glad he doesn’t taste as potent as before, only a diluted remnant of booze. “Good boy,” Julian shudders at the praise. “Can we go now?” He murmurs against your lips, trembling with want. You pull away and beckon him with a finger as you slink out of the booth. He nearly trips climbing out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Put it on my tab, Barth!” Julian calls as he takes your hand, tugging you out of the pub.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You best pay it back this time!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julian is panting when you pull him into the cleanest alley you could find. “You follow orders so well, I’m proud.” You shove him against the brick wall and he groans, biting his lip harshly. “W-wait,” he pushes himself up. “I should probably, erm, </span>
  <em>
    <span>relieve </span>
  </em>
  <span>myself before we continue.” Julian clears his throat, rubbing below his Adam’s apple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, the water</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you think. “I’ll wait.” You back up a few steps and turn away from him. Your ears pick up the sound of rustling clothes and shuffling feet. Then..nothing. Julian huffs and you tap your foot. “You ok back there?” You struggle through the frustrated silence like wading into thick mud. “It’s not coming out.” Julian’s voice wavers, embarrassment coating his throat. “Are you shy?” You stifle a laugh for his sake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julian whines and you turn around. “How embarrassing..” he mumbles. “Do you want help?” You turn to face him and he whips his head over his shoulder. “Wh-wha-“ Julian starts to shuffle awkwardly as you approach, hunching his shoulders up to his ears. “Here, let me help you.” You step behind him, pulling his hips back flush against you. “You want the reward, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we’re wasting time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, would you accept my help?” You ask, low and breathy, your fingertips rubbing soothing circles over his hips. Julian muffles a groan and nods, quick and flustered. You lean your head against him, peering to his front and reaching your dominant hand around to take hold of his flaccid penis. You splay your other hand over his lower abdomen, right over where his bladder should be. “There we go,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julian braces his hands on the wall, circling his gloved fingers over the brick and hangs his head. He bites his lip, face flashing a dozen shades of red as you start pressing on his bladder. “Wh-what a p-peculiar situation..” Julian groans, knees buckling. “Just relax, my love,” your voice fills his head like a dizzying drug, his mouth cotton-dry as you push harder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, he relaxes enough for sporadic spurts to drip from him. “Good boy..just a little more..” In some sadistic and flagrant way, it turns you on to see him so vulnerable. Julian’s svelte legs wobble and he nearly keels over just as a steady stream hisses and splatters against dirty stone. “See? That wasn’t so hard, now was it?” You can’t help but tease in a condescendingly sweet way, giving a few pulsed presses onto his bladder. Julian chokes a punctuated moan with each push.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You- </span>
  <em>
    <span>hah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like to see me suffer d-don’t you, darling?” He tries to straighten his spine, though you stop him by pressing against his back, hand still firmly wrapped around the base of his cock. “I thought you wanted me to be mean.” You counter, leisurely stroking his length as it starts to harden. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blood thrums in Julian’s ears before flooding south and his body feels like it’s been set alight. Perhaps it was lingering embarrassment, though with your soft hands pressed against him, he couldn’t bring himself to care. “I s-suppose I have said th-that.” Julian presses his forehead to the worn brick, furrowing his brows. You push his legs apart with your foot, widening his stance. He presses the soles of his boots flat and sturdy against the ground, bucking his hips into your touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few more strokes, Julian is throbbing in your hands. You rub your fingers under his frenulum, raising your hand on his bladder up to his chest, pushing the layers of fabric aside to press cold hands to his warm flesh. He shivers, goosebumps rising on his skin. “P-please, my love, do-don’t tease,” Julian pants hotly against the brick, his warm breath heating his face as it flows back at him. “I’ve been g-good haven’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You thumb over his urethra, humming softly against him. “You’re right, this is your reward, after all.” You comply, gripping firm around him and stroking quickly. “O-oh! Yes, dear!” Julian bucks his hips into your hand, bracing himself now with his elbows. “Let’s put that pretty mouth to use, hm?” You move your hand from his chest and push your fingers into his mouth. He eagerly licks around them, seemingly attempting to swallow them down his throat. You suppose when you take him home you’ll entertain the idea of choking him on your fingers more thoroughly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You dislodge your fingers and cup your hand under his lips. “Spit.” Julian complys eagerly, walking his tongue around his mouth before spitting thick globs of saliva in your waiting palm. You switch your hands and wrap your lubricated palm around him and Julian hisses in delight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yesyesyes!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pace is kept quick and rough, just how he likes it and you encourage him to fuck into your fist. You give the occasional twist of your palm at the head and Julian moans, loud enough for you to gag him with your fingers again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m clothe,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he sputters around your fingers, forming a temporary lisp. A laugh bubbles from your throat. “Keep going, Ilya, cum for me.” You shove your fingers deeper down Julian’s throat and he gags wetly, obscenely delicious noises. He rocks into your fist, eyes clenching shut and fast breaths leaving his flared nostrils.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julian gets sloppy, stuttering thrusts and shaking knees. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good boy, you can do it, just let go,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you coax him into his release, swallowing thickly at how he keens, stomach clenching as he spills. White paints the rusted red brick in jerky spurts. You pull your fingers from his throat and Julian whimpers, hoarse and pathetic. You tuck him back into his pants and fasten the tasseled ties around his waist for him as he comes down from his high. “Oh, my love,” Julian turns around with some trouble, wrapping his arms around you and tugging you into a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t last long and Julian pulls away breathing heavy and hot against your lips. “Dirty ally rewards are my new favorite.” He says after he catches his breath, a dorky smile painting his face and you snort in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go home, I have more in store for you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>